The Diary of Celes Chere
by doomcherry
Summary: Just like the title says. My first fanfic, so I'll seriously bash those who flame. Rated PG13 for future violence.
1. Introduction to Celes

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Wouldn't it be grand if I did?  
  
doomcherry: If you flame me, you will hear about it. Other than that, feel free to R&R.  
  
*********************************************************** Entry One:  
My name is Celes Chere and this is to be my journal. I am seventeen years old and a soldier in the Imperial army, under the great Emperor Gestahl. I have great reverence for this man because of all that he has done for me. I was born a special child, and he recognized my potential. He was practically my father, although there were others whom he treated similarly. I feel jealousy toward them. Dear Gestahl is my friend, my family, and my Emperor. What do I feel about Cid, then? He has been so kind to me, but he is only an engineer who is past his prime. True, he invented the process for extracting power from espers, which is the only reason why I am capable of using magic. Speaking of which, I recently learned that General Leo refused the injection. Leo is my mentor, and I cherish his companionship. I only wish he were not so much older than I, because I feel he has much to teach me. Sometimes when we speak about strategies for demolishing the Empire's enemies, he seems deeply saddened by my words. I try to improve my techniques and to sound like the soldier Gestahl has trained, but the more adult-like I am, the more Leo appears pained. I must try harder. I am surprised that he would feel pain, since he is the second-most respected man in the Imperial army, next to the honorable Gestahl. Throughout my life, I have been taught that feelings are weak, and that power will rule the world. Humanity's weakness lies in its susceptibility to emotion; it is this factor that ensures our eventual triumph over the lowly resistance movement. They call themselves the Returners, but what exactly do they plan to return to? Before the Empire, there was chaos and no sense of order. It is our duty to organize the world and have us all belong to one group. That is dear Gestahl's vision, and I will give my life, if it should be necessary, to realize it. 


	2. Special Mission

Entry Two:  
I am incredibly excited, journal. I overheard the great Emperor talking about needing another general at his side. Of course I know I have little chance, on account of my being too young, but there is a slim chance nonetheless. Shortly afterwards, my squadron was ordered to pack immediately for a special mission. Could the two be related? I certainly hope so. Dreams are for the weak, so I've been taught, but this is the closest thing to a dream that I've had. I want to be the most powerful person on the planet, even stronger than dear Gestahl. Imagine having that much power, being able to command entire populations. I make a vow to become that person. For now, however, I must pack for my special mission. 


	3. Invasion of Maranda

Entry Three:  
Three long months have passed since my last entry. My squadron's special mission was to overtake a town: Maranda, to be specific. Its townspeople were allowed to become decadent and unfocused, which was a threat to the mighty Empire, and thus had to be destroyed. We executed a night-attack, catching the imbeciles completely off guard. There turned out to be a Returners base there, and we demolished it, killing all of its members. I personally killed fourteen, which caught the attention of my superiors, apparently, who are very pleased with my performance. The only cloud over that day was a single instant when I hesitated to follow through. There was a girl who must have been about my age. She was dressed prettily in a blue flowered dress with a silk ribbon in her hair, and I wondered if I would have been like her had I not been born into the Empire. Of course this thought is ridiculous. She was weak, allowing herself to be so frivolous, but she cried out to me. I had not expected her to address me directly, and I was momentarily startled. She said, "You're a killer of beauty and serenity." I did not think about this statement at the time, being concerned with ending her pathetic life, but now I ponder it late at night. I still do not understand. Perhaps I will ask Leo about it later. After the town was torched, I was summoned to return immediately to the capital, Vector. I was not surprised to speak with dear Gestahl, who has treated me so well over the years, but Leo and another general, Kefka, were there. I have heard of Kefka but never seen him before that day. It is rumored that he is insane, but only in hushed whispers, for he is a favorite of the dear Emperor. Supposedly he was once one of the most intelligent members of the Imperial force, but his mind has decayed to the maturity of a child. The reason behind this is not quite clear, but it had something to do with his being injected with the power of the espers. The process was not perfected and he changed forever. But at the meeting, he was incredibly quiet for a while as dear Gestahl smiled his benevolence at me. Then he said that my successes were not to be overlooked any more, and that I deserved a far higher rank than my current one. Then he promoted me to general. Me, Celes Chere, a general! This is the first step towards realizing my goal. Leo was grinning kindly as I received my inauguration, but Kefka was glaring at me. As I returned to my room, he followed me and I thought he meant to slay me. He congratulated me, however, and said I ought to let my emotions die or the enemy was sure to breach my shell. Then he just walked away, leaving me stunned. From that day on my training began. I learned to wield magic as I had not before, and my strength augmented tenfold. Finally my orientation is completed, and tomorrow I will wake as a full-fledged general of the Imperial army. 


End file.
